Bragol Thalion AKA The Guardian
by LuvIshida1985
Summary: ON HIATUS. Will be PG-13 and definitely *slash* Duo Maxwell was just your ordinary teenage gundam pilot. At least, that's what his friends think. But they can't be more wrong. THere's more to Duo than they think as they'll soon find out.


Disclaimer: Don't own them  
Never will   
Don't sue me  
Cause I got nil.  
  
Duo rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face deep in his pillow. This could not be happening. Not now. Not when he couldn't be sure of his friend's reactions if they found out about him.  
"Why me?" he groaned as he flipped onto his side. "Why do I have to do this? It's not fair, it's just not fair," he growled as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.   
Just yesterday someone from Duo's past had contacted him. Someone that Duo had hoped to never see again. His mentor, the man who had taught him how to control and use his powers. That man was Shane McMillion. He had contacted Duo and asked if he could speak with him about something extremely important. And Duo knew from experience that that something could not be anything good. It never was when Shane was involved.  
He groaned again and turned to check the time.  
"7:30. I guess I should get up. Shane doesn't like to waste time. He'll probably be here soon," he grumbled as he dug through his drawers in search of anything clean to wear. He finally settled on a pair of jeans and a gray tank top. After pulling on his boots he stood up and headed toward the door. He was just about to open it when a knock sounded. He blinked and pulled the door open only to come face to face with Quatre.  
"Oh, hey Q. What's up?" Duo asked cheerfully. Quatre smiled.  
"There's a man downstairs who wants to see you. He says his name is Shane," the blonde said softly. Duo's face fell slightly.  
"I was hoping he wasn't going to show up," grumbled Duo as he started down the hallway, Quatre trailing behind. He made his way into the living room and froze. Not only was Shane there but also so was Kevin. Duo stared hard at them for a moment and then spoke.  
"Both of you, outside," he growled as he stalked toward the door and the forest beyond, where he could be calm. As soon as he was within the peaceful green branches, he turned to stare coldly at his two visitors.  
"What do you want?" he demanded angrily.  
"Duo, calm down," said Shane. "We need your help."  
"With what?" spat Duo even more angrily.  
"Duo, Josh is on earth, he's come back," said Shane quietly. Duo paled visibly.   
"What do you mean he's come back? He was silenced and imprisoned on the moon. How could he possibly come back to earth?" he asked in shock.  
"We think he had help getting out, but now he's looking for you. He wants revenge for what you did to him," added Kevin. Duo stared.  
"He's after me? Damnit, I can't stay here anymore," said Duo turning back to the safehouse. "You two, tell me everything that has happened."  
As they trekked back to the house, Shane filled Duo in on all that had transpired since Josh's return.  
"Does he have any of his power back?" he asked and Shane nodded.  
"He has all of it back," he said gravely.  
"But...how can that be," asked Duo as he entered the house. "Once he was silenced he should not have been able to get any of his powers back. It's just not possible." Shane shrugged his shoulders in response.  
"We believe that whoever helped him to escape somehow found a way to restore his powers." Duo frowned.  
"How the hell am I supposed to stand up to him if I only have half of his power. He'll kill me," said Duo desperately as he walked into his room.  
"Duo," said Shane firmly. "You are one of the most talented pupils I have ever had. You have the potential to be the strongest of us all. You just have to believe in yourself. You can defeat Josh. Never doubt that." Duo sighed in defeat.  
"I hope the guys can forgive me for walking out on them like this," he said sadly. "Someday they'll understand that it's for the best." Shane placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"You don't have to walk out on them Duo. You have the power to protect them, if they'll let you. Tell them what's going on and they can help you. Draw strength from your friends." Duo looked at him for a moment before cracking a small smile.  
"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right," he said. "I should tell them. They deserve to know why I'm going to change and do things that they would never believe possible." Shane nodded knowingly. "But," continued Duo. "I sure as hell don't want you there while I'm telling them, so you'll have to leave."   
Shane grinned. "Alright Duo. I'll play along. Just remember to contact us if you need anything. We'll be here to help too," he said as he and Kevin left the small room.  
Duo growled. "Why does this always happen to me," he yelled angrily as he punched the wall. Above the dresser, his mirror shattered.  
"Damn," muttered Duo as he lifted his hand. The shattered pieces of glass glowed briefly and then they repaired themselves. He turned when he heard someone gasp in surprise behind him.  
"Duo," said Quatre in awe, "how did you do that?"  
Duo smiled slightly. "It's a long story Q. One that I want to tell all of you together. Why don't you get the others and I'll be down in a few minutes."  
Quatre nodded. "Sure Duo." As Quatre left, Duo went over to his nightstand and took a necklace out of the drawer. If you looked closely enough the charm on the end could be made out. It was a star with a pair of wings behind it. It was the symbol of what he was. He put it on and then headed down the stairs and into the living room. The guys were all there and they looked at him expectantly when he entered. He walked over to the couch and made himself comfortable before clearing his throat and beginning.   
"Well, I'm sure you're all wondering why I wanted to talk to you, but before I start I want to ask you not to interrupt me until I'm done, otherwise I might not be able to finish."  
"We won't interrupt Duo," said Quatre softly. "Please tell us what's on your mind."  
"Ok. Now what I'm going to tell you may sound unbelievable but it is true. You all know me as Duo Maxwell but my real name is Bragol Thalion1 and I am the guardian." At this point Wufei interrupted.   
"What do you mean you're a guardian? A guardian of what?" Duo sighed.  
"I'm getting to that. And I am not merely a guardian. I am THE guardian," he said as he held up his necklace. "This is my symbol. I protect this planet from all of the evil beings who would take it over in their search for power," he explained. "But something has come up and it is no longer safe for me to stay here, at least, not without letting you know what is going on."   
Duo paused and closed his eyes in concentration. A soft golden glow surrounded him and he was lifted up into the air. The light grew brighter and brighter and soon the others had to look away. When they looked back they were greeted with quite a sight. Duo still stood there but it wasn't quite him. This person had the same chestnut braid and the same violet eyes but he was wearing black pants, tank top, and lace-up knee high boots. The most surprising things were the pair of large black and gray wings that arched gracefully from his back and the staff that he carried with a strange object fastened to the top of it. Duo grinned.  
"This is my true form," he stated, giving them a minute to get over their shock. "I am needed again. Josh has escaped from his prison on the moon and he has regained all of his powers, though I'm not sure how." He sighed heavily. "Josh is out for revenge on me and none of you will be safe if I remain here," he said meeting their gazes.   
"Why does he want revenge," asked Quatre softly.  
"I am the one who silenced and imprisoned him in the moon," he stated calmly. "He wants to destroy me for ruining his life, so to speak, but I can defeat him again. It just might take some time. A lot of time," he said quietly.  
"Duo," said Quatre. "How can we help?"  
Duo grinned. "You just need to be there for me."  
"I think we can do that," said Quatre with a reassuring smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N. So what do you think? Good? Bad? I need to know people, so please review.   
~YamatoLuv7~  
1 an old work Elven spell that means "strength" 


End file.
